The Champion's Aura
by VsPer
Summary: He didn't have the best childhood, but little does he know, his life plays a crucial part in the fate of their world. Secluded in an island to train after all these years, the words that were trusted to him finally comes into role. Will he be able to explore Sinnoh and beat the Champion? Or will time run out, and his illness overtakes? Rayshipping.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: First Pokemon fanfiction :o. Before we start just gotta explain a few things. Ash will be 17 in this fiction and he's... less dense than he normally is, and a little bit more smarter LOL. Combining the personalities of Ash and Riley and the knowledge of N birthed this Fiction :)... In English class... I'm not expecting this to be really good or anything, just trying my best :D, but if you enjoy, leave a like maybe? and a follow as well? :) Also, things will sound a little different, I'm not following how things are at canon.**

**Anyways, here we go!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: The Aura Within<p>

In a secluded island near the bay of Sinnoh, trained an extraordinary trainer and his sidekick. Usually, people and Pokemon have strong connections, and your starter should very well be your bestfriend, but these two were a two unlike any other. They shared a bond that nothing can break. Through thick and thin, the trainer and his Pokemon over came it together, and made the best out of it.

Like I said, the trainer wasn't like any other trainer. He was more than human per se. I'll show you what I mean in a few moments.

"Are you ready Lucario?" asked the trainer with a smirk.

'Ready when you are Master.' the blue and black Pokemon replied. In a matter of seconds, the Pokemon had used one of it's moves, [Bone Rush], as an illuminated, neon blue shaped bone, appeared before his hands. Taking grasp of the bone, the Pokemon got in a fighting stance, indicating that he was ready.

With a smirk on the trainers face, as well as his companion, the two rushed out towards each other in what seems to be a sparring practice.

Said Pokemon rushed towards his trainer, showing his strength which seemed to stand out the most. Defenseless, the trainer seemed like he was about to get knocked out by his [Bone Rush].

Without hesitation, the trainer did the same thing as the Pokemon, as an illuminated, neon blue shaped bone took grasp in his hand and before his [Bone Rush] could hit, came a counter attack from the trainer, pushing the two back.

Twirling and spinning the bone as it was a bo staff, it was now the trainers turn on the offensive.

His companion had tried to strike him on the chest, but failed, so the trainer decided to do the same thing, but at the last second, drop his shoulders causing the bone to go downward.

He was closing in on said Pokemon and the Pokemon rushed in as well, knowing what his trainer was doing.

The Pokemon brought up his bone to his chest, as the trainer's was headed towards his chest, but what he didn't expect was that he was aiming for his legs.

The Pokemon didn't see it coming so he got swept up in the air, but tucked in his stomach causing him to back flip and land safely in the ground.

'That was surprising Master, I didn't see that coming.' the Pokemon praised.

"That's good right?" he chuckled in reply.

The Pokemon's [Bone Rush] faded as he stood in another readying position. The Pokemon had his hands (or paws? Lol.) in a ready motion, as a ball of Aura was forming in the middle of his hands.

In a matter of seconds, the Pokemon released his [Aura Sphere] towards his Master.

The trainer however, did the same thing. With a readying stance, an Aura formed in between his hands and shot his towards his companion.

This only resulted in a cloud of smoke.

Once the smoked cleared, the only thing that could be seen was the smile on the two.

The trainer walked up to his companion to discuss what just happened.

"Seems like we're improving every day Lucario" he stated.

'I believe so too Master. Your [Aura Sphere]'s seem to be getting stronger' the Pokemon pointed out.

"You think so? And how many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me Master?"

'Sorry Master Ash'

"Oh boy," Ash sighed, but laughed it off, his Lucario laughing with him.

They were both on the shore of the island now, and in a distant view, you could see the beautiful image of the city.

"Say Lucario, we've been training on this island for quite a while, and I gotta say, we're pretty damn strong, but, do you think we could win against the Sinnoh Champion?" Ash asked in his sudden interest.

'Well, it would be too much if you relied on me, but maybe if you had some other companions with you, we might be able to win.' Lucario replied, speaking the truth.

"Oh? Well, because I was thinking, that maybe... we should try it out?" Ash muttered.

Ash's words took a while to sink into Lucario's brain but in a matter of seconds, he stuck his paw out and replied with a nod, implying that he wants in.

"Alright I guess it's settled, tomorrow morning, we're starting our adventure in the Sinnoh Region!" Ash exclaimed loudly.

-Time Skip-

"Welp, are you ready Lucario?" asked Ash.

'I'll serve you wherever you go Master.'

Ash made a whistling noise with his fingers, trying to call out a Pokemon to come and help them out. A Pidgeot was flying by and spotted Ash and Lucario, and landed right next to them. Ash talked to the Pidgeot psychically;

'Thanks for the help Pidgeot!'

'No problem Sir!'

Once Ash and Lucario were all ready to go, Ash gave a signal to Pidegot, indicating take off.

'Alright, hold on tight you two!'

The three zoomed in the air in light speed, almost melting their faces off completely, but in a matter of 2 minutes and 53 seconds, they were landing near the shore of Jubilife City.

The two got off, and thanked Pidgeot for his services.

New to the surroundings, they started to wander around at the city they were in.

'So is this what the city looks like?' Lucario said in an awe-inspiring voice.

"Seems so." Ash replied.

They were gazing at the things before them and the buildings around them, making them look like a couple of wierd tourists.

Without even knowing it, Ash bumped into someone really hard, causing the figure to fall down, but to Ash's dismay, he instead tucked in his stomach and managed to flip onto safety.

Once he landed, he stuck out his hand, offering him to get up.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention." Ash mentioned.

"Watch where you're going punk." the figure replied before standing up by himself and walking away from the scene.

Ash retracted his hand and looked at the pissed off figure.

'What a douche. You were helping him out Master, but he made it seem like you're the bad guy here.' Lucario commented.

"Well, there's nothing we can do about it now." Ash replied, starting up his pace again.

"Pokewatches! Get your Pokewatches here! Hey you boy in the funny looking outfit!" A man seemed to be handing out free watches infront of what seems to be the company building; Poketch.

Ash turned around and walked up to the man handing out watches like it was nothing.

"Want a free Pokewatch kid?" the man asked.

"What is it?" Ash asked with his curiousity.

"Are you freaking kidding me kid? Pokewatches are the top sellers in the Trainer Market right now! How have you not heard of Pokewatches?" the man explained.

"If it's a top seller, why give it for free?" Ash asked.

He got him good.

"Why, promotion of course young lad! Here, here's a Pokewatch for you. Every trainer needs one." The man replied as he took Ash's arm and put a Pokewatch around it.

"Well, that was the last one kid, hope you enjoy your Pokewatch!" the man dissappeared back into the building and that was the end of that, leaving Ash dumbfounded.

'It seems useful Master. Try touching the screen.' Lucario asked.

Following what Lucario said, Ash tapped the screen and a white screen with a Pokeball came up. Soon after, the words "What Language" came up. Sucessfully putting Japanese, his Pokewatch was now what seemed to be in the main menu. It had 4 options. One to call, one for a map, one for item finding, and his favorite one, music.

Seeing this helpful utility, Ash clicked on the map, and a small make-shift map of Sinnoh apperead.

"'Woahhh'" Ash and Lucario both exclaimed in awe, never seeing one of these devices before.

'So seems like our first gym will be in the next town after this one' Lucario pointed out.

Ash nodded, "Yep, so are you ready Lucario?"

'As always.' the Pokemon smirked as both of them were headed down the route onto their next location: Oreburgh City

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So the first chapter was really boring, but I hope you guys get past that and enjoy the later chapters. Anyways, as far as the fic goes, it will be Rayshipped so Yeah :).**

**See you in the next one... hopefully :)**  
><strong>R&amp;R.<strong>

**Also one more thing I forgot to mention, Cynthia and Ash will only have a 2 year age difference cause I really don't know how far apart they are LOL. Don't hate me pls D:**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This will be in Ash's perspective. Tell me if you like it :).**

* * *

><p>I never really took in the surroundings I'm around right now. Everything seems to be in perfect calamity, as if the world made it this way.<p>

'The world actually looks nice for once, doesn't it Master?' Lucario stated.

I nodded.

I never viewed the world to be such a wonderful place...

Especially since there are scars that are left in my heart..

Truly terrifying scars.

**_-Flashback_**-

My life was in a way that people wouldn't state are "normal".

From what I was told, my dad was an amazing Pokemon trainer, somebody that was called an "Aura Guardian".

Me, being 9 years old at the time, brushed it off as it was nothing until...

...

...

One day, we received a knock on the door, and when my mother went to go and open it, she was suddenly knocked out cold.

All I heard was a loud thud and a scream before I ran in the living room, shocked at the scene that was in front of me.

I kept yelling, "Why?!", "Why would you do this?!"

The only thing I got was a grin and before I knew it myself, the look of my mother was the last thing I saw.

When I woke up, I was found to be in a group with other children that were no older nor younger than I was.

I had asked, "What's going on!?", "Where am I!?", but looking around, the kids faces were hollow. They showed no emotion, as if they weren't real, as if they gave up hope and accepted what they were doing here.

It was no later that they moved me to a different group of kids, due to the fact that the other group were the "drained out" ones.

This group was no better.

While the other had the expressions of surrendering, this group had their faces struck with fear.

I asked out once again, where I was and what I was doing.

A figure with white hair, going up in 3 sides, and what seems to be an eyepatch had appeared.

"Welcome! You have been chosen by Arceus to help out with the world! A few of you inherit the powers of the God itself! Your mission here is to find out if you are the destined one!" He explained, "...Enjoy.."

He walked away, and they started picking up kids one by one, and at first, nothing was going to happen until, a scream had struck my ears, and it was in the next room that we were in.

I was in a state of panic and fear, as anything could've happened on the other side of that door, but what shocked me the most was what happened after.

The kid looks like the first group I was put in.

Hollow.

I started to cry, as I felt helpless.

I was losing hope and started to accept the fact that this was going to happen to me as well, but somebody next to me tapped me on my shoulder.

"Hey, don't worry. I got something that can help us escape," he smiled and revealed his waist, and around it was a Pokeball.

"A-a Pokemon?" I asked.

"I found it lying around the building when I was first brought here. I took it while nobody was aware of it. Why? I just... Felt a connection.. As if- it was an act of Arceus, you would say," he grinned.

"What kind of Pokemon is in there?" I asked.

"Beats me, I just picked it up. But I have a feeling it's a strong one," he smiled.

'Wow, he just smiles at everything doesn't he?' I thought.

"Shh, here they come," a group of thugs walked out of the second room, and the boy next to me didn't hesitate to throw out the Pokeball he had picked up off the floor, "Go!"

Out came a small, blue and black creature, that resembles very little like a sphinx. It also is wearing...shorts?

"Ri!" The Pokemon announced.

Once the Pokemon was out, it started to thrash around in an unexpected rampage, breaking anything and everything within the building.

"W-What the hell is going on?!" The mysterious man asked his goons.

"A-A Pokemon is out and about inside the building!" One of them replied.

"Well don't just stand there! Do something!" He mocked.

All of the goons started to run out and try to bring out their Pokemon as well, but before they could even, the Pokemon that was sent out got rid of them before they did.

"Yes! Everyone, stand up and run out! Now's our chance for freedom!" The boy said.

The kids around us didn't need to hear it again. They all stood up and headed for the exit. But, somewhere in my mind, I knew that something was going to go wrong.

We were all running as fast as we could, but the door in front of us started to close.

I looked at the boy who was desperately trying to save everyone. Even in a situation like this, he still had a smile on his face.

Who are you?

"We're not going to make it." The boy said, and my heart sank, "One of us might, and," he looks over in my direction,"I guess it's you."

As much as I wanted to say Yes, I couldn't abandon all the other kids in here. They all had hopes and dreams, and being put in this hellish project is preventing them from doing that. I wanted to go, I really do, but, there's no denying the fact that I have to help.

I was about to protest when suddenly, the boy grasped his stolen Pokeball and recalled his Pokemon, and in a matter of seconds, he tripped me on my legs, causing me to slide forward and through the closing door. In the last few seconds, he rolled the Pokeball through the small opening at the bottom of the door, making it just in time to reach me.

I stood there shocked.

There we were, running from our lives, the spirits of the other children being lifted up, as a small window of hope opened up for them, but was suddenly closed by the random boy's actions.

I stood at the other side of the iron door, "Why?!" I cried out.

I could hear the agonizing screams of the other children on the other side of this door.

"***sigh*** Listen Ash," I was surprised how he knew my name, for I never told him anything about me.

"You won't understand it now, but why I saved you plays a crucial role in this world. I'm a 9 year old boy with knowledge as wise as Arceus himself, I'm Arceus' messiah as you will. But anyways, you will eventually figure all of this out when you grow older. Ghetsis meeting you wasn't supposed to happen, but we'll figure something out. Anyways, take care of that Riolu, he will be the one you can trust, the one that will protect you, and the one that will be your partner for the rest of your life. He's very loyal, so be sure to be nice to it. He too will play a crucial part in your life. That is all for now." The boy explained, whilst I was crying. The sound of alarms started to blare throughout the building.

"Now go! You don't have anytime to waste!"

Throughout the whole time he was explaining what or who I am or supposed to be, I had one thing that kept popping in my mind, "Who are you?" I asked.

There was a slight pause on the other end..

"My names Riley," he said, "Hope I'll meet you again someday Ash."

I realized that standing here, when I just got saved, would be such a waste if I didn't make use of it.

I didn't hesitate to pick up the Pokeball that was thrown to the ground, and I ran, never looking back at that acursed place.

All I knew was, whatever I got into, my life wouldn't be the same.

**-Flashback End-**

'Reminiscing?' Lucario asked, snapping me out of my absent-minded trance.

I snapped out of my trance, 'Yeah, guess so. We had quite the life, huh?'

The Pokemon nodded in agreement, 'Anyway,' I said, looking down on my Pokewatch, 'I think we're almost here.'

We were still en route to the first gym in the Sinnoh Region, Oreburgh City, when we stumbled upon something unusual.

'Huh? I may not know a lot about regions and Pokemon migration, but if I recall, you can't find Charmanders in Sinnoh,' I mused to Lucario, as we stumbled upon a Charmander with a worried look.

'Master, judging from the aura signs this Pokemon is giving off, he's showing off signs of sorrow,' Lucario informed.

I walk up to the Charmander and knelt down, "Hey buddy, are you alright?"

"Char (My trainer left me)" replied the Charmander gloomily.

"Left you? But why?"

"Charmander, Char! (He said he had to go do something. He told me to wait by this log stump yesterday, and he never came back)"

"Oh.. Say, you want go come with us, we can go look for him." I asked, hoping that he would say yes.

"Char! (No, my trainer will come back for sure!)" he replied.

I frowned, "Well, if you think so, there's nothing really much I could so but," I went to a nearby tree and picked off a fruit, "Here, just in case you get hungry okay?"

The Pokemon nodded and we waved goodbye.

'Master, was that really the right thing to do?' Lucario asked about my actions.

'There's nothing more greater than the bond trainers and their Pokemon share. If he believes that he will come back, there's nothing we can do about it' I stated out.

'You say that, but you heart says other wise.' Lucario thought.

We've been walking for a good 25 minutes when suddenly, a few buildings came into sight, followed by a few mines.

We rushed towards the city, and we stood at the front, taking up all the scenery we could.

Yup, we looked like tourists.

"Oreburgh.. Here I am!" I yelled out loud, causing a few heads to turn.

We walked more into the city, and looked for the Pokemon Center.

Once we found it, we walked inside and asked for a room.

Nurse Joy gladly gave us a key to a room, and with all the rooms that were in the Pokemon Center, finding a specific one was kind of hard.

After a long while, we found our rooms.

I looked out the window in deep thought, 'Charmander.. I hope you'll be okay..'

Overtime, the clouds turned gray and in a matter of seconds it started to rain, which made me worry more about the Charmander we crossed upon, but something else made me get up and run towards the Charmander we found.

It started to rain. Hard.

'He's a Fire-type damn it!' I mentally cursed.

'Master! Where are you going?' Lucario asked as I suddenly stood up and headed to the door.

'We gotta rescue that Charmander,' I said leaving no time to hesitate.

I dashed out of the Pokemon Center and tried to cut the 25 minute walk to Oreburgh to 5 minutes running, without stopping.

'Damn it! If something happens to that Pokemon, I won't forgive meself.'

As I was approaching the tree stump, I noticed a blonde bombshell, aiding the said Charmander.

I slowed my pace and walked up, calmer than zi was before I ran out the door.

She had an umbrella that she held, shielding Charmander from the pouring rain.

"You know, you can determine a lot about a Charmander just by the fire on it's tail," she said as a matter-of-factly when she sensed my precense.

I stood there in awe, mainly because of the beautiful girl that was presented before me.

Now's not the time Ash...

"Y-Yeah, that's why when it started pouring, I came here as fast as I could," I replied.

"I can tell you've met this Charmander before?"

I nodded, "From what I remember, his trainer said that he would be back to get him, but he never came back. He told him to wait there since yesterday."

The blonde woman suddenly started to give off a small frown, "Trainers just don't get their Pokemon like some do. They just treat them as animals for battling. That's why this world is so frowned upon by many people.."

It's true.

I, too, frown at this world, and how we treat the lives of Pokemon that was bestowed upon us.

"We should probably take him to the Pokemon Center," she stated, as she picked herself up from the floor and stood up.

When she stood up, I was just...shocked..

She was a tall, blonde woman, that wears a black coat and a black pin on her hair. Her body is perfectly fit, and she has more than a forgiving buxom. Her slim figure just makes her look absolutely flawless, and the way her hair slides down to one half of her face, is just so... Adorable..

I didn't think I was staring too long until she giggled at me and the stupid looking face that I made.

"Should we get a move on or...?" she asked trying to hold back her laughter.

"D-Uhh, Y-Yeah. Let's."

Smooth..

I picked up Charmander and carried him, and the unknown, caring woman, stood beside me and held her umbrella, now blocking us three from the never ending rain.

There was a bit of an akward silence walking through the roads whilst raining, but it broke off as soon as it started.

"I'd tell you my name, but there would be no point," she pointed out, leaving me a bit confused.

"Why not? Don't tell me you're a criminal."

She started to laugh.

How was that funny? That was a legitimate question..

"No.. But everybody in Sinnoh knows who I am," she stated as a matter-of-factly.

"I'd hate to burst your bubble princess, but, I don't know who you are. Honestly," I snorted.

Thump.

'Is he serious? Does he really not know me, Cynthia Shirona? The Champion of Sinnoh? But, this somehow feels good. People always treat me as the 'Champion' not 'Cynthia Shirona'. Being treated like this, is something knew to me. Especially since it's a cute guy.. Wait, what?' Cynthia thought.

"So you really don't know who I am?" She asked in a some what shocked state.

"Not a clue."

"Well, My names Cynthia. Cynthia Shirona," she smiled.

Oh, her smile. Did the world stop or am I just hallucinating?

"N-Nice to meet you, I'm Ash."

"Well Ash, since you don't know who I am, where are you from?"

"Well, I lived on an island by myself and my partner, Lucario. I have reasons, I just don't want to say.." I drifted off.

Sensing his sorrow, she decided not to touch that topic, "Oh, that explains a lot then. Well, how are you enjoying Sinnoh so far? Or is this the only city you've been in so far?"

I nodded to the second part of her question, which returned in an understanding nod.

The rain didn't seem like it's going to die any soon, but we finally arrived at the Pokemon Center.

"Oh! Cynthia, what are you doing here?" Nurse Joy asked as soon as we stepped in.

"Hi Nurse Joy, we found a Charmander out in the rain, and we were wondering if you could treat him? He's been out in the rain for too long, and the flame on his tail is dimming," she said concerningly.

"No problem! I'm glad you brought him here as fast as you could. Looking st him from here, he seems to be in a critical condition."

"Will he be alright Nurse Joy?" I asked, thinking about Charmander.

"With a little rest, he'll be alright in no time!" I just felt the weight of the world get off my shoulder.

"Well, that's good to hear. Anyway, I wish I could stay, but I sadly have to go." Cynthia stated.

"Wait! Right now?" I asked glumly.

She giggled, "Yes, but don't worry. I have a feeling I'll be seeing you soon Ash," she said and turned to exit.

Once she was out of sight, she clutched her heart.

'What is this feeling?' She blushed.

Standing in the middle of the Pokemon Center, Lucario finally came and saw me.

'Master! Why are you soaked? I tried to search for you, but when I reached the tree stump, you weren't there when I arrived.' Lucario said with worry.

I just looked out the door, wondering when I could see her again.

A thousand thoughts are swirling through my mind when;

***Doki***

My heart started to race, and my Aura is going out of control.

I clutched my heart and knelt down, causing Lucario to jump.

'Master! Are you okay?!'

'Yeah, guess we need that cure faster than we thought'

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, this chapter was kind of giving a small back story, but it's not the whole back story. I hope this chapter sort of shaped up how the fiction is going to be with Ash and his Aura problem that's more or less life-threatening. Anyways, thanks for reading :). Sorry for the long update and maybe rushed chapter?**

**Also, this fiction will not partake a dark side of Pokemon. His backstory/past will mostly be the only thing that's dark and depressing but everything else, not so much. I know they are a bit OOC, but I feel like it works? I dont know lol. Comment what you think. **


End file.
